Addicted
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Chandler and Rachel kiss one New Years night. Will it lead to more? Please read and review. Takes place in season 9.
1. Happy New Year

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a new Randler story. I know that the population of these stories is increasing but I just felt the need to add one more. This is one of my favorite unconventional couples. So if you guys do not like please do not flame just don't bother to review, but I am open to constructive criticism. Oh yeah before I forget: This takes place in season 9. Please enjoy.

Rachel's POV

I walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment and the New Years Eve party was in full swing. I walked over to Monica, who was fixing herself a drink, and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey Rachel, you finally made it." Monica said smiling.

"You know that Rachel Green has to be fashionably late." I said.

"But you live across the hall."

"I have to look good." I smiled and Monica laughed.

"Alright, it looks like more people are arriving. I'll talk to you later." Monica said walking over to greet her new guests.

I nodded and started to look around at everyone else. Phoebe and Ross were talking and obviously Phoebe was bored. Joey was hitting on some girl in the corner and Chandler was sitting on the couch looking lonely. I tilted my head to the side and walked over to him.

"Hi Chandler." I said sitting next to him.

"Hey." He said giving a crooked smile.

"Why the long face? It's New Years Eve." I said.

"I don't feel like talking about it and besides I really do not feeling like bumming you out on New Years." He said.

"C'mon we're best friends. Also, I don't even have a date tonight, how more bummed out can I get?" I said smiling.

"Well, Monica and I are having some relationship problems, you know with the struggle to have a child and all. It's just putting pressure on our marriage." Chandler confessed.

"Wow. I mean she hasn't told me anything about this." Rachel sighed.

"She probably didn't want anyone to know. Please don't tell her that I told you. I really do not need another reason for us to fight." Chandler said looking me straight in the eyes, which was really something new.

"Of course." I said crossing my heart, which made Chandler laugh a bit. Then a few moments later Monica came over to them and completely ignored Chandler.

"Rachel can you please go out and get some ice for me? I would get it myself but it will be kind of rude for the hostess to leave the party." Monica asked.

"Um, sure." I said shrugging.

"Here's twenty dollars. Thanks a million." She said and then walked off to talk to some guest.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." I said getting up from the couch but I was surprised when Chandler grabbed my arm.

"Hey, let me go with you." He said.

"What?"

"I mean, it's New Years Eve and you know people get crazy during this kind of celebration. I don't want anything happening to you." Chandler said.

"Alright, you can come. Hopefully we can find an all-night place." I said pulling him along.

We made our way outside onto the busy streets and we quickly found an all-night store. Amazingly we got in and we got out. We made our way back to the apartment, but Chandler decided to stay out in the hall. I gave the ice to Monica and said that I was leaving for the night.

"Goodnight Chandler." I said before walking to my apartment door.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come and hang out with you for New Years." He asked.

"Sure, but wouldn't Monica get worried?" I asked.

"Yeah right. She doesn't hardly talk to me but she would get so worried that I was nowhere in sight." Chandler said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. C'mon in." I said apologetically. I then opened the door and he walked in and plopped on the couch while I went to get some beers. I handed him one and made myself comfortable on the couch.

"So, your marriage is that bad?" I asked.

"Yes… no… I don't know." He said unsure of himself.

"Please explain?"

"Well you know, it's just not the way it use to be. Maybe it's because I can't give her a baby." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Chandler you know that's not it." I said taking a sip of my beer also.

"Then what is Rachel?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's sort of weird you know? You and Monica are supposed to be like the perfect couple, your type stays together forever."

"We're not separating; at least I think we're not."

"Chandler, this is your marriage we're talking about. You should know these things." I said putting my beer down on the table.

"I know I should, but I just don't." Chandler sighed.

Chandler and I ended up talking until it was almost mid-night. It was really weird because he and I never talked this much before. Together we counted down to the New Year.

"Hello 2003!" We said together.

"Happy New Year Rachel." He smiled.

"Happy New Year Chandler!" I said. I then leaned in to give a kiss on the cheek but instead I felt his lips on mine. I sunk into it and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then soon after reality hit me and I quickly broke away.

"Ch-Chandler what was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry. It was a complete moment of weakness." He said quickly. " I better go."

"I think you should." I said.

"Night." He said before leaving.

"Night." I whispered.

So what did you think? I hope you liked it so far. Please review.


	2. Emotions

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that everyone likes it so far. I have to be honest with you, I actually thought that people would flame this to no end. Thank God people didn't. Well, enjoy chapter 2.

I awoke later then I had planned. I looked at the clocked and it read 12 o'clock. I sighed, grabbed my robe and walked out into the kitchen to make some coffee. I was surprised to see someone out there.

"Chandler, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We need to talk about what happened last night." He said looking me straight into my eyes.

"I think we need to, also." I said sitting next to him.

"Look, Rach I know what we did was wrong but-" I cut him off.

"It was really wrong." I said.

"Please let me finish." He said.

"_Wow! I never had seen Chandler being this aggressive." _I thought.

"What if I felt something…more?" He said.

"Chandler I know where this going. We can't." I said shaking my head.

"Rachel, please just listen?"

"Honey, you're married and to my best friend." I said.

"Which makes this even harder to say. Listen Rach, I felt something during that kiss. I don't know about you but I did. So all you have to tell me is that you didn't feel anything either and I'll drop the subject." He said with this look of meaning in his eyes.

'_Should I lie to him or tell him my feelings? This is really hard to deal with.' _ I thought.

"Chandler, you're having these feelings because of the state of your marriage right now." I said.

"Rachel you didn't answer my question."

"Alright, the truth is that I did feel something in that kiss. Matter of fact I loved it and I would do it again in a second." I confessed.

"But…" Chandler faded.

"But you're still married and I can't just start seeing you while you're still attached."

"Oh, ok." He said disappointed. Rachel realized that she had just hurt his feelings but she knew that if they 'dated' then it would all go straight to hell.

"Hey, Chandler are you going to be ok?" I asked.

'_That was a really dumb question. Of course he's not ok." I thought to myself._

"Um… yeah." He said as he got up to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said and then he was gone. As soon as the door closed I started thinking about what would have had happened if I would have kissed or something. Then I was soon taken away from my thoughts by the opening of the door.

"Hey Rach." Joey said as he went to the refrigerator.

"Hey Joey." I said getting up and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you this morning but you looked like you were in a deep sleep." Joey said.

"Yeah, I was." I said.

"Did you see Chandler this morning?" He asked.

"What? Why would I see Chandler?" I asked getting paranoid.

"Whoa, calm down Rachel. I was just asking because he didn't seem like himself today, like something was on his mind." Joey said.

'_Me." I thought._

"Do have any idea on what it might be?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." I lied and it was obvious.

"You're lying. You do know something." Joey said pointing at me.

"Fine, but if I tell you this you have to promise not to repeat it to anyone." I said warningly.

"Promise." Joey said seriously.

"Ok, well he and Monica are having marriage problems and he told last night at the party and…" I trailed off but he didn't notice he obvious stopped listening at the marriage part.

"Monica and Chandler are having marriage problems!" He said freaking out.

"Joey why don't you say it loud enough for the neighbors to hear?" I said.

"Sorry." He said calming on.

"That's ok."

"So we have to do something you know… like talk to them." He suggested.

"Joey… I don't think this is none of our business." I said.

"C'mon we have to do something."

"If they have problems then they should work it out themselves." I said.

'_Why am I acting like this? Monica is my best friend. I should be trying to help her. Is it because I have feelings for Chandler? I shouldn't have turned him down. No! He's still married." _ I was broken out of my thoughts or the second time today.

"Rachel!" Joey said.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I said not looking at him.

"So are you going to talk to them?" Joey asked me.

"Um… yeah. I'll to them." I said unsure of myself.

"Good, because they have to stay together. The world wouldn't be right without Monica and Chandler together." Joey said walking out the apartment.

I just sat on the couch thinking about how I was going to get through this.

Alright, there's chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. Review please.


End file.
